


Inevitability

by JaimeJeTaime



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU - Jack is bi; Tyler is gay; Both are single, Clothed Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeJeTaime/pseuds/JaimeJeTaime
Summary: Jack and Tyler get to know each other while Jack is in L.A. to film some collaborations, and eventually explore the fact that they each think the other is hot like a house on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have any respect for the people depicted in this fic, DO NOT share this with them or tag them in it. 
> 
> ...Enjoy?

Jack stepped out of the airport with his luggage and looked around, eventually finding a bench to sit on while he waited on his ride. He hoped he'd be able to recognize Tyler when he saw him. Mark had texted at the last minute that something had come up and he wouldn't be able to pick him up himself, followed by profuse apologies, assurances that Tyler was "really funny and nice and you'll like him I swear," a strongly worded refusal to just let Jack get an Uber, and several pictures of the man in question and the car he would be driving so that Jack could identify him easily.

Glancing at the current line of cars one more time, Jack pulled out his phone and looked at his calendar with the mixture of nerves and excitement that came with finally meeting people you admire in person. He'd been getting more and more serious interest in collaborations from various YouTubers in the L.A. area, and he was finally able to arrange dates with enough of them in the same timeframe to make the trip worth the flight time. Mark, enthusiastic about the idea of extended in-person time, had offered his spare room with the joking stipulation that Jack spend at least another few days in L.A. solely focused on collaborating with him and his friends. Jack let himself be convinced by the fact that leaving for Ireland the day before Mark had a scheduled charity livestream would probably incite unbridled fury from their fans, and it would be worth the extra prep time to keep the peace. In all, he would be in L.A. for two weeks, with almost a full week at the end dedicated to Mark's video ideas and just hanging out in general with anyone who was interested.

He pulled up the pictures of Tyler and his car once more and wondered if he should take his hat off to make it easier for Tyler to spot him, but he wasn't sure it would be worth the increased attention of everyone else in the area. His thumb hovered over the third picture Mark had sent in his apologetic panic. A slightly scruffy, windswept Tyler in a scarf was looking off camera, laughing unrestrainedly. From what Jack had seen in Mark's videos, Tyler could sport a pretty impressive resting bitch face, and he was impressed with the contrast every time he looked at the picture. Thankfully, right as he started debating with himself whether or not it was creepy to give borderline bedroom eyes to a picture of someone he knew through a friend, he heard two short honks and looked up to see the man in person get out of his car and head towards him.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Jack stood and shoved his phone in his pocket and moved to meet Tyler half way. He'd always thought the concept of a gaydar was more than a little silly, but if he had one he'd put money on Tyler, who looked like he probably had a freaking degree in athletics or something, being rock solid, one hundred percent straight, and Jack had no interest in entertaining crushes on straight men he actually knew.

 _Speaking of rock solid…_ Jack thought as he shook Tyler's outstretched hand. The man was bulkier than he'd seemed in the pictures, his smile was wider, and Jack really wanted to slap himself when Tyler's firm handshake made him blush like he was in some stupid dating sim.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Hey, man. Thanks again for picking me up on such short notice."

"Yeah, of course. Hopefully you weren't waiting too long."

"No, no, just a few minutes…"

They continued exchanging pleasantries as they put Jack's bags in the trunk and started the drive to Mark's house. Jack was dismayed on behalf of his libido to discover that Tyler's case of resting bitch face really was just that; he seemed just as nice as Mark had promised and Jack could almost see his resolve crumbling before his eyes.

They had a bit of a drive ahead of them because of traffic, and their conversation inevitably shifted to their respective careers. Jack hadn't visited since Mark's… staff change, for lack of a better phrase, and Tyler was explaining what role everyone played in his current lineup.

"So, does that ever make it awkward?" Jack asked. "Essentially being your boss's manager?"

Tyler laughed. "Maybe it would if we hadn't known each other for so long, and he's always been pretty adamant that I'm working with him as opposed to for him. As it is, we're not really afraid to call each other on our bullshit. Even if we do argue or something, neither of us is really the type to hold a grudge, and living together kind of makes it hard to avoid talking it out anyway."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Living together?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? It was the only reason I was able to come out to live here in the first place. I wasn't exactly looking forward to paying L.A. rent on my own, no matter what Mark said he'd pay me."

"I bet," Jack said. "That's got to make filming easier, though. Do Ethan and the others live there as well?" He couldn’t remember Mark's house all that well, but he didn't remember it being _that_ big.

"Hah, no, I don't think he'd be into creating a full on frat house. It's just me and him right now, and Amy sometimes when she stays over."

Jack nodded, somewhat relieved. He missed having housemates sometimes, but he didn't think he'd ever miss the pandemonium that came with living with six other human beings. They would have made a good distraction from his stupid crush, however, which seemed to be growing at an alarming pace.

 _Get a grip on yourself_ , Jack thought. _You are a grown-ass man and you will not pine over a straight dude._

"Here we are," Tyler said as they pulled into the driveway. Jack gave himself a mental shake and got out to retrieve his bags, only to find that Tyler had beaten him there. Jack's protests followed them into the house along with their laughter.

"Oh my god." Ethan's head popped up from the other side of the couch in surprise. "Is that Stone-faced Tyler _laughing_ and _talking like a normal human being_ with someone he just met an hour ago?"

"Haha, asshole," Tyler muttered, shoving Ethan's face into the couch cushion as he made his way to the room Jack would be sleeping in.

Jack's laughter carried over Ethan's indignant squawk. "We were besties within twenty minutes, dude, keep up."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "I can beat that."

"Not likely!" Tyler called over his shoulder from down the hall.

Mark walked in as Ethan and Jack introduced themselves and caught Jack in a hug.

"Sean! My love! Finally you're back in my arms," he said, giving him one last squeeze before letting go.

"Hey, buddy," Jack laughed, patting him on the back.

Ethan hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think I see it."

"See what?" Jack asked.

"The appeal. Hug again so I can make up my mind."

"Oh god," Jack laughed as Mark shoved Ethan's face back into the couch.

 

They all went to dinner that night to catch up and welcome Jack to L.A., and then his first week seemed to pass at triple speed. He felt like he only saw his housemates for a few moments every day in between filming with various other YouTubers, but he figured he'd make up for being a shitty houseguest when he had more time next week.

His infamous energy finally failed him at the end of the week when he was woken up by something light repeatedly hitting his face. He frowned and opened his eyes, finding himself half sprawled out on Mark's couch, cheek pressed to Tyler's shoulder and popcorn littered on his shirt and pants as Mark snickered from the loveseat, popcorn bowl in his lap and movie credits rolling on the TV screen. He sat up quickly, face heating.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you should have shoved me to the other side," he mumbled, mortified. The hectic week had allowed his crush to settle a bit, but that didn't mean he needed to drool on the man.

"I didn't mind," Tyler said with a quiet laugh, trying to help by brushing some errant popcorn out of Jack's hair. "You've had a long week so we didn't want to wake you up right away."

"Also I just wanted an excuse to throw food at you," Mark added helpfully, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Urgh," was the most articulate thing Jack could get out as he rubbed his face to wake himself up more. He blinked stupidly at Tyler's hand. Which had just been in his hair. Jack was surprised his face wasn't literally on fire. "I think it's time for bed."

Mark nodded and stood, collecting the stray popcorn that had fallen around him. "Off to bed you get, then. You've got a long day of zero obligations tomorrow, which sounds like a good time to introduce you to the time-honored 'Six A.M. Skit'."

"Wait, what—"

"He's kidding," Tyler said. "Good night."

Jack grunted and shoved a laughing Mark back onto the loveseat as he made his way down the hall to pass out for at least twelve hours.

 

When he finally shuffled into the kitchen the next morning Mark and Tyler were already up and around. Tyler had just finished rinsing his cereal bowl and was drying his hands next to the sink while Mark got Chica's breakfast ready. Jack was not nearly awake enough to process the commotion that followed Mark calling his dog to eat. All he knew was that one moment he was heading towards the coffee pot and the next he had a dog-shaped bruise forming on his leg and a pair of arms around his waist keeping him from face-planting on the kitchen floor.

Tyler's arms tightened around Jack's waist as he helped him straighten up, and if Jack allowed himself to be dazed for a few extra seconds when he realized his back was now pressed up against Tyler's chest, a broad hand splayed against Jack's torso, well… He shook his head and pushed away, patting Tyler's arm in thanks, not trusting himself to speak yet.

"Oh jeez, sorry," Mark said, not sounding the least bit sorry as he waggled his eyebrows at Tyler, receiving a damp towel to the face in retaliation.

Jack just blinked. He really needed coffee.

 

Once sufficiently caffeinated, Jack proceeded to spend the day catching up on social media, checking on his recent videos, and just relaxing in general. They met up with some friends for a late lunch, and then he got to experience what it was like to be on the other side of a YouTube gamer's camera; loud. Unlike Jack's sporadic sound dampening squares, Mark's office was practically wallpapered in them, and Jack spent a few minutes being impressed by the sheer volume that was still able to get through the walls before retreating with his laptop to the deck out back, where he found that Tyler had the same idea.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked, gesturing to the table Tyler was sitting at.

"'Course not. I figured you of all people would be used to the noise, though," Tyler said.

Jack huffed out a laugh. "It's a little different from this end, I have to admit."

They spent some time involved in their own work before Jack let out a frustrated sigh and shut his laptop.

Tyler looked up and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry…" Jack rested his chin in one hand and frowned down at the table. "I make a point to talk about how I don't let the hate comments phase me, but sometimes there are a few that are really able to get under my skin. I'll get over it in a minute."

"That's pretty understandable. I don't think anyone expects you to be completely immune to hate all the time."

Jack shrugged. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to be."

Tyler nodded and slowly shut his own laptop, clearing his throat softly. "I've actually, ah, been wanting to ask you something kind of related to that, but I get if it's personal or something, you don't have to answer, I just—"

"Hey, ask away," Jack said, looking across the table at him. Tyler nodded but seemed to need a few seconds to collect his thoughts before speaking. Seeing someone who was usually so composed look this nervous was a little unnerving, and Jack wondered just how long Tyler had been building his courage to ask about whatever was bothering him.

"So—" Tyler blew out a hard breath and continued, "A while back you uploaded that coming out video…"

He seemed to pause to gauge Jack's reaction. He nodded encouragingly, but that was really the last thing he expected Tyler to ask about. Four months ago, after getting reassuring messages from his friends that the world wouldn't end, Jack had finally gathered the courage to tell his fans that he wasn't completely straight. Mark had been one of those friends, so by extension he figured Tyler was probably okay with it as well, but Jack knew from experience that people didn't always follow expectations.

"Basically, I'm just wondering… I mean I followed the reactions the best that I could on the video itself, and a little bit on your social media accounts, but being in your position, getting the brunt of it, seeing _all_ of the comments on each platform…" Tyler took a breath and fisted his hands, swallowing once. Jack wasn't sure if he was frustrated with himself or trying not to let his nerves show. "Just—how did the majority react? How did you deal with it?"

Despite looking like he wanted to elaborate more, Tyler had clearly run out of words. Jack himself was silent for a moment as it dawned on him that maybe his initial assessment of Tyler had been wrong.

"Tyler, are you…?" Tyler didn't look up from his fists, and definitely wasn't about to respond. Jack could see where his stone-faced nickname had come from and he sighed lightly.

"It was a very mixed reaction," he began. "I knew it would be, of course. I don't think I would have been able to do it at all if Mark and Felix hadn't reassured me that everything would be fine in the end. They haven't really ever put out an announcement that big, but they still had that perspective of having so many people latch on to every word they say. They told me that after the initial furor things would pretty much go back to normal, or close to it, and they were right. I even ended up with about the same number of subscribers, which surprised me. I expected a big drop off, which did happen, but I wasn't expecting the surge of new people subscribing _because_ I had come out. I think the whole thing would have been an interesting process to watch unfold had I not been in the middle of it."

Tyler looked a bit less like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, so Jack continued. "The reaction was mostly supportive, but it didn't always feel that way. The support was pretty constant, but the hate kind of came in waves, and it was sometimes overwhelming, but it did eventually die down for the most part. Now the hate comments are pretty much back to normal levels, they just have something new to complain about." He let out a quiet laugh. "Surprising no one, the strongest reactions came from the shippers."

Tyler snorted, making Jack smile. "He lives!" Jack tried to gauge how Tyler was doing, but he was still hard to read. "If you're, um, asking for personal reasons, I really don't think you'd have to worry about that part, if you decided to…" He trailed off as Tyler finally moved, sighing deeply and running his hands over his face.

"I don’t know. Right now, the only people who know I'm gay are my close friends and family. Um, and you now." Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm his suddenly rapid heartbeat. Now was _not_ the time. Unaware of his internal struggle, Tyler continued. "I prefer it that way, to be honest. It's no one else's business. I have to think about how it would impact Mark's channel as well, but I can't help but think it would be better to do it now, while I'm still being introduced to the community, than create a big deal about it later, you know? What if I meet someone? It wouldn't be fair to them to make them hide."

Jack nodded. "It would affect Mark's channel, yes, but I don't think it would be as disruptive as you think, and I definitely don't think he'd care about anything but your happiness anyway," Jack said. "In any case, you really have to make the decision for yourself, not for anyone else, including Mark. As far as backlash goes… There are still days, like today, actually, where something will trigger another wave of hateful messages. Recently, it's the fact that I'm staying in the same house as Mark; it has the shippers all worked up, which riles up the trolls, and so on. But every time I get a message from another kid telling me how much my coming out meant to them, how much courage it gave _them_ too, it makes all the hate, the insecurity, everything… it makes it all worth it for me."

Jack cleared his throat, surprised to find himself blinking away tears, and saw Tyler in a similar state.

Tyler finally looked up at Jack and said, "Thanks. Really. I've been going back and forth in my head recently and this—"

"Hey, you fragile flowers," Mark called as he came through the back door, "I'm done recording if—oh. Am I interrupting something? Shit. Sorry. I was never here." He was back inside before either man could protest.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked. "I can't tell if he's acting weird or if I'm just not as used to him anymore."

Tyler huffed. "He's fine, he's just being more of an idiot than usual lately."

"I'll take your word for it," Jack said, standing. "Come on, let's take the poor idiot to get some dinner."

 

Later, Mark insisted on a movie night. Ethan, Kathryn, and Amy bowed out surprisingly quickly, saying they wanted to get actual sleep before their week of shooting started the next day. Undeterred, Mark didn't give up on the idea, and so the three of them found themselves back on Mark's couches arguing over movie choices. Or lack thereof. Mark had decided on a new romance movie that he claimed had good reviews and would entertain no other suggestions, despite both Jack and Tyler trying their best to change his mind.

About ten minutes into the movie, Mark got a text from Amy asking for a ride because her car had broken down. Jack had a brief moment of panic when it looked like Tyler might actually get up and hit Mark, but he seemed to settle on a glare that would have been just as effective on anyone less oblivious than Mark.

"Come on, Tyler," Mark said, looking like he was just barely holding back laughter as he grabbed his keys. "You can't possibly have any reasonable excuse to be mad at me for helping my girlfriend get home safely. You and Jack can still have a nice time by yourselves."

Tyler didn’t respond except for what Jack thought might have been a jaw twitch and a deeper glare. Jack looked between them for a moment, unsure of what was going on, until Mark bounced a little on his toes and left with an enthusiastic farewell. When Tyler didn't seem interested in moving or looking up from glaring at his lap even after the door shut, Jack cleared his throat awkwardly.

"If you look on the bright side, now we can choose a different movie," Jack said hesitantly. The other man was frankly a little scary when he looked mad and Jack didn't really have any interest in angering him further. Tyler didn't respond other than to let out a sigh and run his hands over his face, neither of which were all that encouraging, so Jack stood up and said, "Actually, you know, maybe the others have a point and we should just get to bed. Um. So, I'm gonna just… head that way."

"No, wait—" Jack froze at Tyler's sudden words. "I'm sorry, Mark and I… I guess we had a small argument earlier and never really resolved it, but you don't deserve to be shoved in the middle of it. You're right; let's just pick a new movie. Unless you're actually serious about going to bed at eight thirty at night."

"Hah, more like browse Tumblr until dawn," Jack said. He sat back down and they settled in with the first movie that looked like an upgrade from the garbage Mark had picked. Or at least, Jack tried to settle down; he supposed he was doing a pretty bad job of it since Tyler glanced over and frowned again.

"Hey, I'm not actually going to bite or anything. I know how my face gets, but I'm really not as mad as I look, I promise," Tyler said, clearly trying, and failing, to school his face into something resembling pleasant.

Jack chuckled, relieved, and surprised himself by reaching over to pat Tyler's cheek softly. "Alright, stop that or it'll get stuck that way," he said jokingly.

Tyler huffed out a laugh, and Jack couldn't help but think that despite his grumpy face, the man was undeniably attractive when he blushed. He realized his hand was lingering and quickly brought it back to his lap, cursing his pale skin when he felt himself blush as well. They both took a moment to politely ignore the other until they were relatively back to normal.

Neither lasted long watching the movie, however; instead, they both took the opportunity to chat, getting to know each other a little more now that they both had time to just sit and talk. Jack found out he actually hadn’t been too far off the mark when he'd made a joke about Tyler majoring in athletics, and they both discovered that despite having very little in common they got along extremely well. Jack wasn't surprised; he and Mark were very similar, so it stood to reason that he and Tyler would click as well. After they'd been talking for a while, Jack felt a little guilty when he realized he was kind of glad Mark had to leave. He'd been selfishly wishing to be able to learn more about Tyler, and he was over the moon that it was finally happening.

They both startled when the front door banged open and Mark returned to the living room with Amy in tow. Jack and Tyler offered to restart the movie since neither of them had really been watching it anyway, but they begged off and said their goodnights fairly quickly. Jack shrugged and caught Tyler's yawn, and they reluctantly decided to part ways and get ready for bed as well.

Jack changed and had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a quiet knock on his door. He opened it to find a pajama-clad Tyler standing almost timidly in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey," Tyler said, looking intently at the hem of Jack's pants.

"Do you want to come in?" Jack asked when no other response from the other man seemed forthcoming.

Tyler shook his head and finally managed to look in the general direction of Jack's face. "I was actually wondering, um… Do you still have those 'Tumblr 'til dawn' plans tonight?"

Jack chuckled and said, "I'm not going to bed right away, if that's what you're asking."

Tyler nodded. "I realized that since we got kind of sidetracked earlier we missed the movie, and it really is supposed to be pretty good, so I was just going to see if—I can pull it up on my laptop, is all, if you wanted, and we could watch it. Together."

"That sounds great," Jack nodded quickly, his breath catching in his throat when Tyler's eyes finally met his own with a surprising intensity. He was pretty sure Tyler didn't intend for his proposal to be taken the way Jack's body was interpreting it, but he decided he didn't really care. He had self-control. He definitely had enough that he wouldn't make it awkward when he and the man he was crushing on were sat close together, in said crush's room, in his bed even, watching a movie. Yes. He had loads of self-control. It didn't even matter that he'd found out that Tyler was gay earlier that day, making the crush seem less like a fantasy and more like—no. Cool as a cucumber, that's what Jack was.

He was so focused on not making a blushing idiot of himself that he barely registered walking into Tyler's room until the other man was patting the space next to him on the bed as he opened up his laptop. Jack resolutely ignored the fact that Tyler's face was also bright red, because if he entertained the notion that Tyler might have even a little bit of returned interest he was afraid he would turn into a stuttering mess and book the next flight home in panic.

He slid onto the bed and watched Tyler pull up the movie. They settled back and got comfortable while it started, scooting a bit closer together to see better, not quite touching, but close enough to share warmth. Other than a few stolen glances—from both parties—there was no funny business to worry about, and Jack was pretty happy with how the night had turned out.

Of course, it was right as the feeling of contentedness washed over him that the movie stuttered to a laggy stop.

"Shit. Sorry." Tyler frowned and picked up the laptop, going into the settings and clicking around before letting out a frustrated sigh. "The internet is down. I can restart the modem and see what happens, but I've never seen the network just _disappear_ like this. It's like someone—" Tyler stopped abruptly and frowned harder, muttering to himself as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and started texting someone angrily.

"It's alright," Jack shrugged and laughed a little. "I guess this movie just really does not want us to watch it."

Tyler shook his head and picked dejectedly at his bedspread. "I guess this is goodnight, then."

Jack bit his lip and took a breath. His heart had picked up its pace in protest of a decision he didn't even know he'd made as he softly said, "I mean, we don't _need_ to watch a movie…"

Tyler looked up at Jack, eyes widening as they both seemed to notice their proximity at once. Jack didn't know what came over him or what had happened to his self-control, but suddenly his hand was on Tyler's cheek and he was leaning in close, his mind screaming, _ABORT, ABORT,_ even as his lips connected with Tyler's. There was a pause during which Jack had just enough time to wonder where the nearest bridge was before Tyler was kissing back. They pulled back and Jack took a shaky breath as Tyler searched his face.

"Is this—" Tyler began, before cutting himself off, unsure. Jack nodded, not sure how Tyler could possibly think he wasn’t okay with this, and then he was being pulled closer by a large hand cupping his neck. The next kiss was all heat and firm hands, both of them gaining more confidence as the moment progressed. Jack was already breathing heavily when Tyler broke away to discard the laptop on the floor and wasted no time gaining entry to the other's mouth when he returned. They stayed like that for a few moments, tentatively beginning their exploration of each other's bodies with their hands while their tongues met, coaxing each other into deeper kisses as each second went by.

Jack let out an embarrassing squeak when Tyler broke away, grabbed him by the hips to pull him further down the bed, and pushed him back into the pillows behind him. He looked a little worried about whatever look must have been on Jack's face, but before he could do something dumb like apologize Jack released a completely unintentional groan and pulled him down so that Tyler was hovering only slightly above him, their lips meeting harshly and Jack's hands running up his broad chest. Tyler shifted to get more comfortable, sliding a leg in between Jack's and lowering his body further down, bringing their chests and hips together, their bodies touching now from head to toe.

Jack tilted his head away to pant for air, giving Tyler room to drag his lips down the column of his exposed neck while his hand wandered down Jack's side to grasp his hip, grinding his own hips down against the body below him. Jack let out a breathy curse and arched his back to get closer as Tyler groaned, biting down on the bit of collarbone peeking out from Jack's loose shirt. Jack had just enough awareness left to mention marks and their visibility on camera before he dragged Tyler's mouth back to his own and tried to pull his body even closer.

Tyler spread Jack's legs further apart and slotted himself between them, both men groaning when their hips finally lined up just right, erections sliding together with only the thin barrier and friction of their pajama pants separating them. Jack gripped Tyler's shoulders and tightened his legs around his hips as Tyler began to move against him with renewed intent, the bed giving a faint protest with each new movement. Tyler pulled the neck of Jack's shirt further down so he could keep looking for sensitive spots to bite as they moved together, and Jack threw his head back with a groan, feeling his breath being pushed out with every thrust. He felt like he was being fucked into the mattress and they hadn't even taken their clothes off; he really hoped he'd get the chance to get more familiar with this man's cock before he had to go back home. As it was, he felt like he was already seconds away from ruining his underwear and he was wholeheartedly looking forward to it.

When the movement of his hips started to become more and more erratic, Tyler finally finished his assault on Jack's chest and looked up to see Jack's eyes closed, head tilted back. Without thinking, Tyler gripped a handful of Jack's hair in his hand and used it to bring their mouths back together, but startled slightly at the sound that was ripped out of Jack's throat. Biting his own lip, Tyler tugged experimentally at his hair once more, smiling deviously when he was rewarded with a desperate, " _Fuck_ , Tyler!" and grasping hands pulling at his shirt, his hips, anywhere they could reach as Jack started to fall apart below him. He tightened his grip when he felt Jack turn his head again and forced him to look up and let him see his face as he came.

It was too much for him. Every pull on his hair somehow felt like it went straight to his dick and the addition of Tyler's intense gaze staring down at him, forcing him to meet his gaze while his hips thrusting against him, pushed him over the edge. "Tyler, Tyler, I'm—oh _fuck_ —" Nails biting into Tyler's shoulders, he tensed and cried out wordlessly, his vision wavering as he struggled to keep his eyes open while he came. Tyler, who seemed to have been just barely holding on so that he could see Jack come first, groaned deeply and crashed their mouths together once more, almost brutally shoving their cocks against each other, a bruising grip on Jack's hips as he shuddered to his own completion.

As their hips slowed to a stop, they let their mouths part and rested their foreheads together, noses bumping gently, not yet wanting to separate as they tried to catch their breath. Once they were as composed as they could get, Jack pushed Tyler back enough to see his eyes clearly. He forgot why and they spent a few seconds staring into each other's eyes like idiots, trying not to let the full force of their stupid smiles show. Eventually Tyler reached up to push his hand gently through Jack's hair, making him shiver.

"Did I hurt you?" Tyler asked. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

Jack leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "Believe me, it was more than fine. I'm actually kind of surprised at the way you were able to push so many of my buttons without ever having talked about it. It was… intense in the best way."

Tyler let out a relieved breath and leaned down with his own kiss before sitting up and grabbing a handful of tissues from the nightstand. They helped each other clean up enough to be comfortable. Jack barely had time to wonder if he should leave before Tyler looked at him and softly asked, "Stay?"

Jack nodded, smiling, and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

 

Jack woke up to a heavy arm across his midsection and a lightly stubbled face pressed into the crook of his neck, which seemed to answer any lingering question of whether he was still welcome the night after. He yawned and stretched as much as he could without disturbing the man lying next to him, but ended up waking him anyway if the sleepy grunt that greeted him was anything to go by. Tyler woke slowly, pulling Jack closer and placing light kisses along whichever areas of his neck were easiest to reach, shifting so he could reach further when Jack tilted his head to give him more access. When he reached Jack's jawline, he leaned up on his elbow so he could look down at his face, seeming to try and gauge Jack's reaction. Jack guessed he wasn't the only one worried about possible second thoughts. In answer he leaned up and pressed his lips almost shyly to Tyler's, trying to convey how he felt without words. He seemed to get the message across; Tyler's kiss was much less hesitant, pressing Jack back into his pillow and running his hand up Jack's chest and drawing out a sleepy moan. 

They both jumped when a heavy-fisted knock came from the door accompanied by Mark's loud voice.

"Tyler! Breakfast is here," Marked called. Tyler groaned and dropped his head to Jack's chest, which was shaking with barely suppressed laughter. "Oh, and have you seen Jack? He's either dead or not in his room."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Tyler in alarm. Was this a secret? Should he hide somewhere? Oh, god, how loud had they gotten? They hadn't exactly stopped for serious discussions last night, especially not about whether they should alert the media first thing in the morning, and they'd both forgotten that the whole crew was showing up with food in the morning so that they could get to work early.

Tyler met his eyes as he hesitated, then called, "What, you think he's under my bed? Go check the backyard or something and let me shower."

"A man can hope!" was the only response as they heard Mark's quiet retreat.

Jack frowned. "He hopes I'm in the backyard or under your bed?"

Tyler mumbled something unintelligible, awkwardly sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"Oh god," Jack said suddenly. "How dead am I if he finds out? What if he thinks I took advantage of you, or, or pressured you, or—"

Tyler cut him off by taking his face in his hands and looking him in the eyes. "Okay, one; I think I'm offended by both of those scenarios, and two; I don't know how you haven't realized this yet because Mark's about as subtle as a brick to the face, but that man would be ecstatic if he found out about this. He's all but pushed our faces together himself this week. I think even the other three were in on it too."

Jack just gaped at him silently before eventually managing a weak, "Wha…"

Tyler patted his face gently and said, "We'll try again after coffee." Jack snorted and shoved him lightly. "Just know it'll be fine, whatever we decide to tell him—if anything." Jack nodded, smiling softly. They allowed themselves one more kiss before Jack slid quietly back to his own room so they could both get ready for the day ahead of them.

If they both had silly smiles that didn't go away for the rest of the day, well… that was no one's business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to introduce myself to the fandom than by being the first to create (and defile) a relationship tag? If you're as disappointed in me as I am, let me know in the comments! For real though, I have no idea how this pairing will be received, so I'm a little nervous. I might write more for this pairing if people actually want it, though.
> 
> This has not been beta read. Any kudos, comments, or criticism are appreciated!


End file.
